


Five Reasons Sara Hates Sofia

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five reasons Sara Sidle hates Sofia Curtis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Sara Hates Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 14 May 2006  
> Word Count: 1104  
> Summary: The five reasons Sara Sidle hates Sofia Curtis.  
> Warnings: Seasons 5 & 6.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & Passion & Perfection only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Jorja Fox or Marg Helgenberger.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another prompt from Ralst for the 5th anniversary of Passion & Perfection. I'm kind of liking exploring this pairing from both sides. So maybe I'll have to try to write this same theme from Sofia's POV one of these days. *hee*
> 
> The story behind #5 is based on the Happy Sara prompt on my livejournal, located at http://tinyurl.com/kn96w.
> 
> Dedication: My muses…they know why.

_ #1.  Sofia has a far too easy rapport with Grissom. _

What is it that he finds so damned fascinating about her?  I mean, it's not like she's anything special.  Before she got brought in on that case, we never really saw her.  She works day shift, we work nights.  We never interact.  And then she's suddenly digging up info on us?  On Grissom?  She's in Ecklie's damned back pocket anyway.

So what it is he finds so fascinating about her?  What's she got that I don't?  He's never looked at me like he looks at her.  Those soft, half-surprised smiles of his that make him look so damned… 

I hate Sofia Curtis.  I just plain hate her.

_ #2. Sofia has no personal space issues. _

She's always right there, every damned time I turn around.  What is her problem?  Does she not get the idea that some of us don't like that much proximity?  Or that we might not like it when she wears too much of that damned flowery perfume of hers?  The lack of space is far easier to maintain when she's wearing the muskier scent.  Flowery really doesn't suit Sofia Curtis.

And speaking of suiting her?  Does she have an exhibitionist streak?  SuperDave told us all the story about how she practically stripped right there in front of Brass and Grissom.  At a crime scene, no less!  Does the woman have no shame?

I wonder how she did it?  The way I heard it, she was in a pretty tight-fitting dress, and just shimmied right out of it under the coveralls.  Kind of makes me wonder how limber she really is.  And what was that crack about the underwear?  Given how tight I heard the dress was, there's no way she could have had any underwear on, unless it was a g--  Oh my...

Not that I really cared.  She could run around here naked if she really wanted to.  She just needed to be right in my personal space to do it.

NO!  She didn’t need to be in my personal space to do it.

What the hell was that about?

_ #3. Sofia always looks beautiful, no matter what the circumstances. _

It's kind of disgusting, you know?  This job, I mean.  Sometimes we need to dive into some pretty damned nasty stuff.  I can't count how many hundreds of lemons I've had to shower with over the span of my career as a criminalist.  And as smelly as the work sometimes is, I'm never one to back down from it.

Sofia's like that, too.  I've never seen her turn down anything.  Nor have I ever seen her looking less than stunning, even covered in shit.

Until the aftermath of Bell's shooting.  I hope I never have to see Sofia Curtis looking that lost, that haggard, that worn down ever again.  It was painful.  And what did I do?  I caused her more pain.  Me and my damned jealousy.  Does it always have to come down to Grissom for her?

Why can't she let someone else in once in a while?

_ #4. Sofia became a detective. _

"We're all on the same side."

What in the hell is she thinking?  We're not on the same side.  You don't drop being a CSI to become a damned cop.  Two completely different things.  Just when I thought I'd made it clear that I trusted her, worked well with her, she up and took off to become a cop. 

And she just expects me to accept it.  Doesn't she get it?  If you're a part of the team, you stick with the team.  You don't leave.  Hell, even Catherine's back with us now.  Why would Sofia change her mind?  I mean, I get that her mom's a detective, so maybe that's what drove her to do it.  But why now?  Why just up and leave me all of a sudden like that?  She never even said anything.  Just took off.  I had to hear about it from Grissom.  It really hurt, you know?

It wasn't until she was gone that I realized just how much I missed having Sofia around.  And then it was too late to tell her.  When she came back, swaggering like a rooster in the henhouse, I found myself unable to tell her.  To be honest, I'd found myself having difficulty speaking properly when she came back.  She was the same old Sofia, only she wasn't.

She's a different person as a detective.  A better detective because she knows how to work with us CSIs, unlike most of the cops we have to deal with.  And I'm torn between liking this new Sofia…and missing the old one.

_ #5. Sofia makes Sara happy. _

"You wanted to see me, Griss?"  I ask, leaning against the doorway of his office. 

"Yeah, come on in, Sara.  I wanted to ask you something."  I can feel him watching me as I walk in and grab a chair.  I bite back a chuckle at how intently he's studying me, like a puzzle he just can't quite figure out. 

"There was something you wanted to ask me, Griss?"  I ask finally, smirking at his confused silence. 

I finally figure it out while he's searching through the stack of papers on his desk.  "Right.  I just wanted to verify this time off request of yours.  Was it a typo or did you actually request two weeks off?  In a row?"

"No typo.  Is there a problem with the dates?"

"No, no problem, but…"  He removes his glasses, trying to give me that confused father look of his.  "Sara, you never ask for time off.  Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong at all.  I just decided I wanted to take a little vacation for once.  I mean, a girl's got to take some time for herself sometime, right?"

The knock on the door startles us both, and I swing around to see who's disturbing us.

"Hey, Grissom?  Let me know when you're done with Sara, okay?  There's something I need to discuss with her."  

As I see her, hear her warm voice, I feel my face light up with a broad smile.  I can't help but watch hungrily as she walks away with a wink.  Mouth suddenly watering at the thoughts of what I'd like to do to my swaggering beauty, I brush my tongue across too-dry lips.  My vacation can't come soon enough.

Glancing back at Grissom, I see realization dawning in his eyes.  Oh shit.

I hate Sofia Curtis.

With a burning desire that needs to be assuaged by exhausting that luscious body of hers. 

God, I love her…


End file.
